ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Melba (Ultraman Legacy)
Melba is an ancient Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Generation I Melba was a Kaiju of ancient legend, a creature who had threatened mankind thousands of years ago, along with his partner in crime, Golza. Both Kaiju had apparently been sealed away long ago by some kind "guardians" of unknown origin. To this day they have never been identified. Melba and Golza remained dormant for many years. However in 2017, the two awakened. People who had heard the legends went around telling people about the two Kaiju, that the end was soon. This caused a general panic, causing the AKDF to have to be sent in to deal with it. However the seemingly insane people starting the panic turned out be right, as both Kaiju subsequently awakened. Normally the AKDF would have been able to anticipate this and prepare for this, but due to the city-wide panic they were left unprepared and unable to deal with the two Kaiju. As such, Melba and Golza were left to rampage unopposed. Eventually the ADKF managed to scramble their forces in order to intercept the two Kaiju before they managed to get out of the Japanese countryside and into a more populated area. Luckily, they succeeded, however Melba and Golza proved to be far to powerful and easily defeated the AKDF. Ultraman Legacy soon appeared to combat the two monsters. the two Kaiju were able to easily beat down on Legacy, Golza with brute strength, and Melba with attacks from above. The two Kaiju mercilessly beat down on the Ultra, seemingly defeating Legacy. However Legacy was saved when Ultraman Sect appeared on the scene. Although the two had been somewhat at odds in the past at this time, the two Ultras understood when the situation called for them to work together. Sect soon began tussling with Melba and Golza while Legacy managed to get his second wind, coming in from behind and attacking the two. The tide of the battle had been turned, and now the two Kaiju, although vicious, were no match for Sect and Legacy. And together the two Ultras put an end to these ancient menaces, Legacy blasting Golza with his beam and Sect blasting Melba with his, ending the battle. Afterwards, Legacy and Sect sat down and talked for a bit. The beginning of the friendship the two would build overtime. During said conversation, Sect mentioned an Ultrawoman he had fallen in love with back on his home planet, before it was destroyed. Little did either Ultra know that the culprit of that atrocious act was nearing Earth...and he wanted Ultraman Sect out of the way.. Generation II A second Melba later appeared in the series months after the defeat of the first. Melba II was awakened alongside a second Golza by unknown means, and the two quickly made their way through Japan, destroying all that they came across. The AKDF were shocked that there existed more of Golza and Melba's kind, but nonetheless deployed to combat the two monsters. Like before they were defeated, and Legacy appeared to defeat the two monsters, managing to hold them off for some time. Ultraman Sect then appeared, telepathically communicating to Legacy that these Kaiju had awakened through some other means, as if something woke them up. Believing it to be the work of an alien invader, Sect took to the stars, telling Legacy he believed he could handle the two monsters on his own. Legacy tried his best to fight off the two monsters, but was eventually overpowered by the two beasts. Golza II and Melba II began to mercilessly beat down on Legacy, as the Ultra's color timer began to blink. Luckily however, before the two could fire their projectile attacks to finish Legacy off, another Ultra appeared, one shrouded in light. He blocked the attack and with the last of his strength, defeated both monsters. Legacy looked at this new Ultra, unfamiliar with them. The Ultra shared his history with Legacy, revealing that Golza and Melba were a species of Kaiju in a symbiotic relationship with one another, who had been used in a war against the Ultras millions of years ago, with the last of their kind landing on Earth and other planets. Apparently the creatures had been modified and bred to become extremely feral. Legacy remained confused, asking the identity of this strange Ultra, but unfortunately before he could do so, the Ultra faded away, having apparently expended the last of his energies. Confused, Legacy returned to human form to regain his energies, only for Sect to reappear in his own human form, revealing the culprit of Golza II and Melba II's awakening was an Alien Cool. Melba II and Golza II would later be used as components of the monster Five King. Abilities * Melbanic Ray (メルバニックレイ Merubanikku Rei?): Melba can charge and launch a rapid succession of powerful, yellow, highly explosive energy dart blasts of yellow energy fired from each of his eyes. * Clubbed Feet: Melba's feet are solid club-like objects that can be used to batter foes while he's airborne. * Strong Beak: Melba's beak is strong enough to shatter solid stone without retaining any damage. * Flight: Melba's wings enable him to fly. Trivia * Melba and Golza are currently the only two Tiga Kaiju to appear in the series. * Melba II is identical to the original Melba, because I'm too lazy to add a tab. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Melba variations